Strike Teams
Overview Strike teams can be seen as a mini-game in Mass Effect Andromeda. Strike teams are assault and extraction squads. They can be sent on two types of missions: - Single player missions which automatically completes after a specified time. - APEX missions which can be played in multi-player mode or as a regular single player mission. Successful missions give items and credits rewards that can be used by any character on that player account. The missions are running on a separate Real World timer independent on the game time. You can observe this by starting a mission and then load a previous save game - the mission is running. The strike teams and the rewards are account wide, i.e. any of the characters on that account can send the same teams on missions and pick up the rewards. Enabling the use of Strike Teams To enable the use of Strike Team Missions interact with the terminal next to Kandros in [[Operations]] on Nexus to start the short authorization mission [[First Strike ]]. Your space ship [[Tempest]] also have a Strike Team Missions terminal. Types of rewards for completing Strike Team missions Successfully completed missions: * The strike team will earn XP, and sometimes a positive trait. Aquired traits can't be lost. * The player account is awarded with ** 5 - 10 mission funds (the total is visible in upper right corner; can only be spent on strike teams) ** Research data. ** Item rewards (collect them from the "Pathfinder Rewards" menu): weapons, minerals, tech materials, and bio materials (used for crafting). Failed missions: * The team will get a small XP reward, and sometimes the team will aquire a negative trait. These traits can't be removed. The strike teams and the rewards are account wide, i.e. any of the characters on that account can send the same teams on missions and pick up the rewards. Number of teams and team levels You can have a maximum of six tstrike teams. A fresh team starts at level 1 and can reach level 20 by earning XP from missions. The higher the team's level the higher chance to successfully complete missions. The three menus The "Teams" menu For each team you can see its aquired traits and equipment. You can recruit new teams. You start with one team, and can reqruit another five teams for a increasing cost: 40, 80, 120, 160, 200 mission funds. You can retire a team, and recruit antother one to replace it. You can can use missions funds to improve a team's equipment. This will increase the team's chance to win its missions, if the mission has corresponding a corresponding trait as its characteristics. A teaam can have only one piece of equipment. Buying a new one to a teaam will destroy the existing equipment. The "Missions" menu The mission list shows available, ongoing, and completed missions (marked "Awaiting debrief"). Available missions show information about: - Difficulty (bronze, silver or gold). - Time it will take to complete the mission. - Probability of success depending on which team you send. Try to send a team having traits that match the mission parameters. - Missions marked as APEX also give you the choise of doing it as a regular strike team mission or playing it as a multi-player mission. Missions in progress: - How long time before it is completed. Completed missions: - Debriefing the missions will show the awards: XP, Mission funds, loot boxes. (collect their contents in the "Pathfinder rewards" menu). Sending a team on a mission